The Candy
by Roxi Inu Mew
Summary: Pudding and Taruto, candy, OMIGOSH! Two children together, they are best friends. Taruto finally admits something.


**Roxi: I have realized I haven't written a fanfic revolved around Pudding and Tart so here**

**I don't own TMM**

* * *

I was walking in the park. Times when I am sad, I think about my friends that I haven't seen for two years. I remind myself it wasn't a dream. I visit the cafe a lot, I go to the place where I first met my best friend, Taruto.

I only looked a little different. My hair is still in braids. It grew out a little though. I was only a little taller. My chocolate brown eyes turned the color they were in mew form, for a weird reason. The biggest change is that I was eleven now.

Other then those I was the same hyperactive monkey girl.

The reason I was sad was because today was the day that we defeated our enemy I could never call a friend, Deep Blue. The day that the aliens went back home, never to come back.

I looked up, I was at the cafe.

Ryou threw a party, a day where the mews could get together and catch up.

I opened the doors to a beautiful pink palace like place. " ICHIGO-ONEECHAN, MINT-ONEECHAN, LETTUCE-ONEECHAN! " I ran to the three. They looked to me. Lettuce was the first to run to me. She hugged me. I looked at what she was wearing, then Ichigo and Mint.

" Why are you wearing those na no da? " Zakuro walked through the doors.

" I kind of want to know that too. " We all ran to Zakuro.

Ichigo-oneechan was wearing a strawberry pink dress that went down to her thighs. It had a strawberry on the right side. She was wearing black cat ears and a tail.

Mint-oneechan had on a sky blue dress that went to her knees. She had wings and a tail on. The back of the dress was cut where her mew mark used to be.

Lettuce-oneechan wore a cabbage green dress that went to her feet. Her braids had white ribbons tied to them. The dress showed where her mew mark was.

" We don't know either, but Ryou-san told you to put on the dresses that were in the dressing room. " I looked to Zakuro. She nodded and walked up stairs to the dressing room. I bounced up after her.

10 minutes later...

I exited the stairs after hearing cheering. Zakuro was wearing a purple split up dress. It showed her belly button. It was cut in shreds at the bottom. She had wolf ears and a tail on.

They all saw me and cheered. I blushed a little.

I was wearing a orange dress that stopped short a little above the knees. I had on fingerless gloves.I had put on my animal ears and tail. Something that really caught everyones eyes was a crown that went around my head and had a swirl where my mew mark used to be.

Ryou and Akasaka-oniichan entered the room and clapped.

Ichigo-oneechan asked " Ok, Ryou, Akasaka-san, why did you pick these clothes out? "

" First, we have a surprise for all of you, second, we weren't the ones that picked them out. "

Surprise, caught my eyes. " WHAT'S THE SURPRISE NA NO DA?! " I jumped around them both. Searching for something.

They walked to the back door. " Follow us please girls. " We all looked at each other and followed.

What we saw surprised us SO MUCH! We were all frozen solid.

" Hmmp, I thought we would get a better welcome back. " The middle one said.

" I agree, I suspected someone to at least jump on me. " The last one said.

" They are just shocked. " The tallest one said.

Wait, did he say he wanted someone to jump on him? I smiled mentally, but stayed frozen.

Then I blasted to the youngest. " TARU-TARU NA NO DA! " I glomped him.

" Hey, Pudding. " I got off of him and looked at his outfit.

He was wearing a dark brown tux on. What confused me was that his hair actually wasn't in the ponytails. It was let down and actually looked like normal human boy hair.

I looked to the others. Kisshu was wearing a dark green tux and his hair was a mess and also not in the ponytails.

Pai was wearing a dark purple tux and his hair was a little longer then both of theirs.

I looked back to Taru-Taru. " Taru-Taru looks a little different na no da. "

" Yea, my hair is down. " He smiled.

" Did he get it cut? " I had an evil plan.

" Nope. " I smiled to him.

" Good. " I grabbed his hair and made it go into its usual look. I didn't have ponytails so I took mine out and tied it. I put the two extra somewhere.

" THAT'S BETTER NA NO DA! " He shook his head and laughed.

" I guess it is. " He looked to me.

I was very happy. It's not everyday you get him to smile. Ichigo had walked to Kisshu and hugged him. Lettuce had went to Pai and smiled. He actually smiled back. Mint and Zakuro just stayed with Akasaka and Ryou.

Taru-Taru turned around and hugged me. HUGGED ME! I smiled and hugged him back.

" Hey Pudding, I made you something. " I blinked and looked at him. Our face was an inch apart because I was hugging him still.

" What is it na no da? " I was curious.

He closed the gap. I felt something go into my mouth. I ignored it because, yet again, I was shocked. A blush spread across my cheeks. He pulled back.

" C-Candydrop? " I played with the candy in my mouth. He nodded.

I smiled. " Thank you, Taru-Taru. " He grabbed my hand. I put my head on his shoulder. " You're welcome, Pudding. "

* * *

**Roxi: Tee hee. So sweet! I really hoped you enjoyed this one-shot... Do you guys want me to continue it? Cause I can if you want...**

**R&R**


End file.
